


Bilbo Remembers

by crueltyland



Series: They Didn't Know [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fell Winter, Gandalf - Freeform, The Past, bilbo flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they leave the sanctuary of Beorn's Halls, Bilbo pushes a thin blade through his left hand.<br/>Bilbo remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo remembers  
The cold  
The cold, howling wind  
It bites  
It burns

Bilbo remembers  
The freeze  
Bitter and sharp  
Like needles  
Ever pushing

Bilbo remembers  
The voice  
Whispering in the dark  
Promises to help  
Promises to kill

Bilbo remembers  
The howling  
The screaming  
It comes  
Faster and faster

Bilbo remembers  
His parents  
Gone  
Gone forever

Bilbo remembers  
He shimmered in the snow  
His skin stretched  
Bigger and harder  
Better to hunt

Bilbo remembers  
Moving in the dark  
Whispers and shadows  
Slicing  
Cutting  
The Blood

Bilbo remembers  
Gandalf came  
The looks  
The whispers  
The fear

Bilbo remembers  
The Thain  
“Keep him safe”  
“You will remember”  
“You are our blood”  
“Our Kailen”

Bilbo remembers  
The others came  
The whispering voices  
The Tooks knew  
They all knew

Bilbo remembers  
Alone  
Always alone now  
Keep quiet  
Keep safe  
Don’t lose your temper


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note, rather than a chapter really!

I am of two minds about how to proceed

1\. Keep going in the shifting person way  
2\. Flesh it out in a full story with some chapters in the shifty way

Opinions?


End file.
